Jesse Inside Me
by tetsuchi
Summary: AU where every year Tiffany's birthday is spent in a lovely coffee shop but something out of the ordinary happens for her 16th birthday. Something she will always remember forever. (ohoho) Rated: F and C for super fluffiness and maybe cliche :3.
1. Chapter 1

The bright sun searched it's way through my room making it toasty as ever. I searched for my phone, the screen flickered on. 11:09 flashed on the screen and on the

side read 11/03/13. _Well today's my birthday isn't it. _

A slight sigh came from her. She always envisioned her 16th birthday party to be that of a beautiful party with mountains of presents and boys at her feet waiting to  
be noticed by the ultimate Tiffany - senpai ~. She giggled at her silly thought. Slowly a smile spread across her face,_ well it isn't so bad spending my sixteen birthday with __my family. _

Tiffany tossed her blankets to the side and hooped off the bed. She went to did what she did every morning, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She pulled the hair tie out letting her thick black hair caress her back. Today was her day and she was going to fabulous. She went down the stairs and realized something odd, there was no sound in her house the laughter of her sisters nor the sound of her parents. She ran down to find a small note. _Something came up. Be back tomorrow. Don't worry about us. _How could she not worry? They all went out and left her alone. _**Something was up.**_She dialed her dad's phone number furiously. It ranged about 3 times before her dad picked up.

"Hello", her dad said. "What's wrong papa", she said. "_Well ahh you see_ there's a slight problem and my friend needs help. He got into a car accident and he needs someone to take care of his mom since she's in the hospital with no one else." Tiffany paused. She hadn't heard of anything about this friend and he didn't mention a name. This sounded like a plot from one of those bad kdramas. She then spoke with uncertainty, "Well okay but why didn't you wake me up? I could have came along. Christie and Julie went with you guys right." An exchange of whispers came through the phone. "Well today's your birthday and we didn't want you to worry or do anything much so just have a fun time okay. We left you $50 in an envelope in the smallest cabinet. Go down and hang out at the coffee shop, I told Jen to keep an eye on you". "Okay papa I'll see you tomorrow morning then", Tiffany said. Before the phone hung up she heard a slight giggle from the phone and it clicked. A beeping sound ran through her ear. **(omg reading this made me sad omg I didn't mean for this to be sad it okay it adds to the plot /cries)**

5 minutes passed. Then 10. Tiffany sat down and replayed the conversation in her head. It was suspicious of them, but whatever it was had to wait until tomorrow. She promised herself that she would confront them tomorrow morning. The day continued on normally. She went on her computer for a few hours. Sitting. Waiting. Finally she was fed up. It was her birthday, what was she doing here? Sitting in this empty room crying over hot Korean men. The mouse slowly made it's way towards the shut down button. She rolled her rolling chair to the double doors and got up. She decided to head down the coffee shop. She ran upstairs deciding what to wear. _Wow everything in my closet sucks._ She ran her fingers along the hangers until at the end of her narrow closet she noticed a cute dress that she hadn't noticed before. She grabbed it and slip the mini dress on. Tiffany admired herself in front of the mirror noticing how the dress seemed to fit her her way towards the small cabinet which held that 50 bucks. Tiffany grabbed the keys and head out to her own adventure in that coffee shop down the long road.

(5:11 p.m)

It was getting quite late. I mean she did watch 4 eps of kdrama before deciding to go out. _Oh god I forgot my phone. Ahh~ I really am an idiot sometimes. _The chimes of the front door were ringing signaling someone had just walked out from the shop. _I really did it omg I'm here by myself. Damn Tiffany you really grew balls on your 16th birthday. _She finally made her way to the shop's front door sighing a breathe of relief that she was somewhere safe. She was always quite paranoid with her surroundings when she was alone. Her thoughts were interrupted soon by the woman at the entrance.

"Hello young lady, how are you today?", the woman asked. She gave a friendly warm smile that made Tiffany also smiled. "I'm fine", Tiffany said. She was glad she made the choice to go out. She sat down at a table by the window, staring at couples passing and people smiling. The cafe music was relaxing soon she was humming to the beat of the song and tapping her foot gently across the cafe's shiny surface. For a moment it was a bliss of happiness, joy. This cafe always had a special place in her heart that cheered her up every time she went. The waiter made his way to the table and placed a cute menu on her table. "I'll be right back until then make your choice", he said to her smiling and a wink came after. _He's pretty cute haha. _She decided to order a big cake to herself. A few minutes later the male waiter came back and she ordered the gigantic cake. He laughed and joke,"Are you sure you can finish that by yourself?". Tiffany smiled and replied, "Probably not". Her face felt hot she was quite embarrassed. He smirked and left with the order. While Tiffany was waiting for the order she overheard a familiar voice behind her. She dared not turn around. What if it was a classmate from her school. _How embarrassing._She kept hearing him talked and finally her curiosity killed her. She awkwardly turned around believing she was slick but she really wasn't. She froze, that moment she felt the world around her had stopped in time.

**_IT. WAS. JESSE._**

But it couldn't be he was supposed to be at military training. Suddenly her thoughts overflowed. _omgomgomgomg jesse what I do. Relax. Breathe. Oh god my husband is like here_. She felt a bit nervous. Her waiter came back with her large cake. He placed it gently in front of her. On the side it was a phone number. But that was irrelevant cause Jesse is here man. Jesse. /internal scream

She left out towards the back of the coffee shop to fan herself.

_**Jesse POV:**_

Jesse had a break from military training for a whole week. What a time to be alive he thought. Today Nov. 3. 13 was his 6th day. One more day until he had to go back. He had already visited his mother and sister and they had quite the reunion. He missed the air of Georgia. He decided to head towards his favorite coffee shop today by himself. He glanced at the clock 5:15 huh. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt for some more training", he smirked as he ran towards the coffee shop.

10 minutes later: 5:26 pm.

At the front entrance he breathe heavily before making his way into the shop. He slowly went in and made his way towards the window seat. He saw the back of this girl. He glanced at her back quite a couple of times in hoping to receive eye contact. She looked familiar. Just from her back he sensed something. He sat back to back from her. Just the booth stand separating the two. He felt his face getting red for some reason. He saw a waiter and waved his hand towards him but the waiter ignored him and went to the girl behind him. He overheard the order and the more the girl spoke the more he thought. She slightly giggled and he knew that giggle anywhere. _It was Tiffany. _A few minutes later the girl ran towards the back of the cafe. He had to confirm it was her. He wanted to talk to her. He got up and chased after her.

Back To Tiffany POV:

Tiffany ran towards the back of the cafe. Footsteps were heard behind her. In panic she ran even further. She ran towards a door and opened it "Wait i just wanted to talk", Jesse said. He ran towards inside the door with her. When she realized who it was she sighed with relief "Oh man you almost gave me a heart attack." The door clicked behind them. They didn't want to think about it but their instincts differ. They both ran to the door as fast as lightning and tried to budge the door open. _They were locked in._


	2. Chapter 2: A Night in His Arms

The long awaited Chapter 2 is here sorta.

(Sorry if it's confusing but I wanted to do first person now, third person writing got boring ; w ;) NO PWP/NC-17 okay Tiffany's love story must be pure, innocent, and lovely~~ no srsly guys don't make me sexualize my friends that's awkward /cries - pls and thank

Thank you to people who are reading this even though it's crap.

Tiffany ran towards the back of the cafe. Footsteps were heard behind her. In panic she ran even further. She ran towards a door and opened it "Wait i just wanted to talk", Jesse said. He ran towards inside the door with her. When she realized who it was she sighed with relief "Oh man you almost gave me a heart attack." The door clicked behind them. They didn't want to think about it but their instincts differ. They both ran to the door as fast as lightning and tried to budge the door open. _They were locked in._

- Tiffany pov -

We were locked in. I didn't know what to do exactly after what we just attempted. After we both realized what happen we bang on the door for minutes which seemed like hours, yelling until our voices became hoarse. Not a single soul answered back. It was strange very odd you might say. Of course like every girl would feel, I felt nervous extremely uncomfortable that I was locked in, but a new feeling submerged when I glanced at Jesse. I felt my face getting hot knowing he was only centimeters away from me. Our arms touched slightly and I felt the cold from his arms. I slowly looked up from the ground and made contact with his eyes. We exchanged eye contact for a few seconds and I looked down again nervous.

- Jesse pov - WOOOO~~~

We were locked in. Both Tiffany and I started banging on the door and yelling. Only silence was the response to our noise. We both bathed ourselves in the awkward silence. I saw Tiffany's hand shaking slightly her whole frail body was shaking actually. I wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay. It was my fault we were stuck in this situation, if I just called out to her in the first place she wouldn't have ran away. I broke the empty silence as I cleared my throat.

(does Jesse have feels for Tiffany..what will become of them? Stay tune because I have to catch my bus now jskhf)

I PRESENT CHAPTER 2: A Night in His Arms.

(⊙ω⊙)


End file.
